The Unauthorized Affair
by BrummyGirl15
Summary: This is my first story please fill free to give any reveiws! The summary is Hazel falls in love with Isaac instead what will happen next read on to find out!


The Unauthorised Affair

Isaac lay there in his disgusting hospital gown staring directly at me, his light blue eyes were fixed on me like I was an angel. He gave off a hint of temptation but I couldn't cheat on Gus, could I?

"Hey Hazel," Isaac said enthusiastically "How ya doin' I couldn't wait to see y.. well I couldn't wait for you to come round it gets so boring here!"

"Huh that's cool," I mumbled. I walked over to the tatty, torn up chair that was sitting in the corner of the room and dragged it as far as I could across the floor to Isaac's bed creating an ear piercing sound that rang for miles and miles before it hit my ear drum!

"How have you been since Monica dumped..." I faded off my sentence as I watched the poor boy burst into tears

"I just wish she would understand," He wept as more tears fell from his chin "She said always I'm not hearing things she definitely said always!"

"Some things are not meant to be, you are a good looking boy I'm sure you will find a more sophisticated, more beautiful girl for example um" Isaac butted in.

"You! Hazel you!" Isaac shouted as if he had created a miracle by saying 1 sentence,

"What! Are you mad I'm with Gus, you know that he is your BEST FRIEND!" I yelled and ran towards the door.

"Wait, the thing is you don't actually need to be with him," He explained " you see I am definitely better than him I mean what's he got that I haven't!"

"Really and what makes you think that," I mumbled to myself

"Well if you were had to choose me, or him, who would you choose obviously..." I butted in before he could even say it.

"Gus! Obviously Gus okay, okay!" I picked up my bag and walked out of the room, I couldn't cheat it wouldn't be fair on Gus, but every thing doesn't doesn't evolve around him does it? I turned around and ran into Isaac's room.

"I'll do it, but Gus can't know!"

And that was it I had just cheated on someone for the first time ever it felt kind of weird...

I got home really late that night it was a if a bomb shell had just been dropped on me, slouched shoulders, dreary eyes, I felt awful.

"And where have you been," Mum shouted at me, I just ignored her and walked up stairs and dropped myself on the bed and fell asleep and dreamt...

_I drove over to Augustus' house and rang the door bell I remembered all the comments that were hanging up on the wall : 'Family is everything' or 'Love everyone'. Gus' mum opened the door "Oh hi Hazel," she said in a disappointed voice._

"_Hi Mrs Waters, I was just wondering if Gus was in it's just I need to talk to him about something."_

"_Umm well Phoenix is here at the moment so maybe later after she's gone," Mrs Waters replied_

"_Phoenix, who's Phoenix Gus never mentioned a Phoenix to me," I stated_

"_She is friends with Gus," She explained "She helps him to grieve when he... thinks about the operation."_

"_Gus has counciling god I thought he would tell me things like that!" I was so mad I couldn't believe he didn't tell me!_

"_No it's not counciling just, come back later!" Mrs Waters slammed the door in my face leaving me hanging in the porch I was so angry I could, but wait I remember the day Gus gave me a set of his keys to get into the house when there was an emergency but where did I leave them, I left them, I left them..._ I woke with a slight murmur in my ear it was my mums soft voice echoing down my ear telling me to stop repeating the phrase 'I left them' while I was sleeping. Gosh I was so glad it was a dream, but was Phoenix real? Gus' mum would never slam the door in my face like that would she?

The next morning I clambered down the stairs mum was sitting at the table on the phone I ran straight past her and sprinted outside. I dialled Isaac's number and waited for it to ring... it was engaged, brilliant how was I supposed to get to him now. After a complete fail at trying to ring Isaac I managed to remember where his house was so I got in my so-call car and drove over to Isaac's apartment, all the lights were on in his flat it was kind of strange I got out and knocked on the door unusually Isaac opened the door.

"Hazel," Isaac mumbled "Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me, how did you know that?" I asked

"Shh," He replied

"What!" I whispered as if we were hiding from something

"Shh, that's the perfume you're wearing right?" he explained

"Yes it is Gus never knows that how do you?" I asked

"I know these things especially now I'm blind. I notice things," He replied in a soft voice

"Okay. Anyway 6:00 p.m at the chicken diner all right," I stated

"All right!" he said

"All right, All right, that's our 'always' okay!" And with that I got in the car and drove off.

It was ten to six and I was ready to leave.

"Mum I'm having tea with Gus see you later." I stated and ran out into the car. The chicken diner was ten minutes away from home so I was bang on six when I got there Isaac was already there well he was a bit of an early bird I walked in and sat down next to him.

"Hey sexy!" Isaac whispered into what he thought was my ear

"Gosh you have a good sent when it comes to perfume!"I mumbled.

It felt like I was with Isaac at the diner for ages but an hour past by and Isaac suggested we should go home he had rang his mum and told her to pick him up from mine in fifteen minutes so we got into the car and raced off. Me and Isaac arrived at my shack of a house at around 7:10 p.m Isaac waited for me and I dragged him out of the passenger seat and got him to stand up he grabbed my hand I flinched but he still held on, Gus never did that, we walked slowly up the drive to find a black silhouette sitting on the door step it stood up and walked towards me, it was Gus.

"Oh hey Gus," I said in a non-convincing voice,

"Don't give me hey," as he slapped me around the face.

"Hey I heard that! Why would you do that you are never aggressive?" Isaac asked

"I don't care you two are done with me I never want to hear from you again," Gus turned around towards his fancy looking Audi R8.

"And what about Phoenix huh when were you going to tell me about her?" I asked

"Phoenix? Oh!" he mumbled

"Yeah oh precisely," I stated and slapped him round the face "I wish you were dead you aggressive git," I yelled and after that Gus got straight into his racer and zoomed off.

"Sun sets are meant for happy endings aren't they, gosh my mum and her big mouth!" I screeched

"Well we have still got each other!" Isaac whispered

"All right?" I whispered and nudged my head into his arm

"All right," He answered.

I got a call next morning which made me sink, it was Gus he passed away I had said the wrong thing at the wrong moment yesterday. The funeral was at 6:00 that was in 3 hrs, wow I had slept in mum does not normally let me sleep that late, oh well I like it. I got dressed into my black dress that I took to Amsterdam but never wore and then splashed my face with a load of make-up then ran downstairs, mum and dad were standing at the door waiting to leave.

"It's a bit early mum can't we wait?" I begged

"No! Mrs Waters wanted us to help set up she said it would mean a lot," Mum shouted

"Fine," I said and walked straight out of the door and into the car.

I hadn't prepared a eulogy so I would have to make it up on the spot but I really didn't care. We got to the 'Heart of Jesus' to find everything set up. Why would they want us to set up if everything was done? Mrs Waters walked out of the corner towards me her face filled with rage,

"Hi Mrs Waters," I said enthusiastically

"Don't hi me young lady," She screamed

"Hey don't scream at her she has done nothing wrong!" Dad said, I bowed my head, "Hazel?"

"Well, well, well you haven't told them... shall I?" Mrs Waters asked

"I dumped Gus because I love Isaac he slapped me and I called him aggressive and I said I wished he died and now he's dead!" I screamed. Mum and dad were speechless they just stared at me.

"Say something," I wept mum slapped me across the face. "Oh yeah well what about Phoenix?" I said

"Phoenix? Oh Phoenix, Gus' girlfriend," She mumbled

"I'm was Gus' girlfriend," I said

"He met her on that online dating thing," Mrs Waters

"Yeah while I was his girlfriend, your family makes me sick!" I screeched at her and ran outside.

We got home after missing the funeral I was totally annoyed, Isaac called up and asked if I wanted to go out since Gus had gone it would be easier I completely ignored him and told him to leave me alone which obviously made him annoyed!

Five days past and I was definitely over Gus so I decided to call Isaac the phone rang but no one answered so it was down to me to go over and say sorry it's a bit soppy but it was the only way to get Isaac back. I drove over to Isaac's and banged on the door a girl answered, she looked familiar oh god it was Monica,

"Hey Hazel," Monica said enthusiastically "Are you all right you look a bit pale?"

"Sorry yes I'm fine, is Isaac in?" I replied

"Yes he is here I'm just having a bit of fun with him..."She mumbled

"Okay too much information never mind I'll come back later," I said and walked down the steps. I couldn't believe he had got back with Monica after everything we said that was it I wasn't letting this go I ran up the stairs and yelled through the letter box "Isaac was still going out with Hazel when he called Monica today he just wanted company!" After that I felt better and then I heard a WHAT coming from inside the door my job was done I sat on the top step and smiled, my love life didn't have a happy ever after but I'm sure Isaac's did...


End file.
